In enterprise systems, workflows are often used by participants of a workflow in performing work. A workflow generally refers to a flow of tasks associated with a business process. Enterprises increasingly rely on computers for performing tasks related to a business process, and thus, for executing the tasks of a workflow. Computers can provide mechanisms for modeling, executing, and/or controlling workflows, typically through a graphical user interface (GUI). A GUI may be related to a particular program or application that acts as an interface for operating on a workflow.
Traditional interfaces to workflows involve multiple, unrelated desktop applications. Thus, a participant in a workflow may receive a notification of one or more tasks via an email application or other collaborative software, and then need to launch a Web browser or other application to access an enterprise system that will enable the participant to complete the task(s). Besides using separate, unrelated applications for accessing work items, traditional groupware applications have fixed content options, which provides a fixed type of access to data regardless of the user or the work involved.